School Dinner Ch2
by Park Hyun-Re ChanBaek
Summary: CHAP 2 IS UP *teriak pake toak* Ayo yg BaekYeol Shipper. Must read this ff XD.
1. Chapter 1

**School Dinner**

**Cast: **BaekYeol, semua couple Exo (tp cuma slight._.v)

**Chapther: **2 of (?)

**Disclaimer: **All Cast punya SM and God, but this ff punyaku (~^o^)~

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance, School life,OOC, judul sama cerita sama sekali g nyambung, Typho's, Yaoi, abal, tulisannya di singkat", pendeeek, dkk(?)

**A/N: ** Ini dia chap selanjutnya. Tp kyknya ini pendeeeek banget. Tolong ttp beri saya kritik dan saran" kalian. Trus author minta maaf klo chap sebelumnya benar" aneh. Mianhaeyeo *bow*. **PLEASE NO PLAGIAT, NO BASH, DKK**

.

.

.

.

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME OR CHARA IN HERE?! JUST LEAVE IT**

.

.

.

.

**LevinaBaekYeol present**

**School Dinner**

**~Exo~**

.

.

.

.

'_Changi-ya~'_

.

.

.

Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus karna ad _namja_ yg berteriak kencang sekali. Kyungsoo menengok ke belakang. Baek-hyun pun mengikutinya untuk menebgok ke belakang. Terlihat ad 5 _namja_ berjalan kearah Baek-hyun dkk. Tp ad _namja_ berkulit tan berjalan kearah Kyungsoo. _Namja_ itu langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat'_Changi_, _bogoshipo_' ucap _namja_ berkulit tan itu. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum senang.

**Author POV End**

**Baek-hyun POV**

Sekarang kami sedang duduk di kantin sekolah untuk menyantap makanan kami. Ak duduk di tengah-tengah Kyungsoo dan Lay _hyung_. Mereka semua makan dengan senang. Semua berpasang-pasangan. Sedangkan aku?! sendiri #poor Baek-hyun XD

'_Ge_, Chanyeol _gege_ kemana? Kok ak tdk melihatnya bersama kalian' Tanya Tao kpd _namja_ tinggi yg ad disebelahnya. 'Oh, Chanyeol? Td ak melihatnya di kelas bersama Kyuhyun _songsaengnim_(bener g tulisannya, athor g tw. Mian,._.v) mungkin ia sedang di marahi habis-habisan karna tertidur di kelas' jawab _namja_ itu sambil mengelus rambut hitam Tao.

'Lay, _namja_ yg ad disebelah mu itu siapa? Apakah dia ank baru yg dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo kemarin?' Tanya seorang _namja_ yg ad di sebelah Lay _hyung_ sambil tersenyum _angelic_

'Iy _hyung_. Dia adalh ank baru disini. Sekaligus saudara dr Kyungsoo dan Tao. Baek-hyun-ah, perkenalkan dirimu. Tdk usah gugup _ne_?' ucap Lay _hyung_ sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Ak hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya.

'_Annyeonghaseyo_, na-namaku Byun Baek-hyun. Ka-kalian bisa memanggilku Baek-hyun. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua' ucapku dengan gugup

Setelah memperkenalkan diriku ak langsung duduk kembali –soallnya td ak berdiri sambil membungkuk- 'Kenalkan ak Wu Yi Fan, panggil ak Kris' 'Kenalkan ak Kim Joonmyeon, panggil saja ak Suho' 'Kenalkan ak Kim Jongin, panggil saja Kai' 'Aku Kim Jongdae, panggil ak Chen saja'

Ucap semua _namja_ disana sambil tersenyum kearahku. '_Nde_' jawabku sambil tersenyum manis. 'Aah, ak lupa. Baek-hyun sebenarnya ad satu _namja_ lagi. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Tp kami biasa memanggilnya Chanyeol. Sepertinya ia seumuran denganmu' ucap Lay _hyung_. 'Ooh begitu, baiklah' jawabku. Akhirnya kami semua makan dengan canda tawa. Tidak kusangka ak bisa cepat akrab dengan mereka

.

.

**Skip Time**

.

.

Kulihat jam tanganku, ternyata sdh jam 8 malam. Ak pun berlari. Karna Kyungsoo dan Tao sdh pulang dr jam 5 sore td. Dan ak hrs ttp di sekolah untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan

Kulintasi lapangan basket. Kukira lapangan tersebut sepi. Ternyata ad seorang _namja_ tinggi, dia berkeringat cukup banyak, ia mempunyai rambut berwarna pirang coklat (bayangin aj rambut warnanya kayak Kris di Exo-M MAMA), kuakui wajahnya cukup tampan

Tiba-tiba _namja_ itu tergeletak di lapangan basket. Ak khawatir padanya. Akhirnya kuberlari menuju kearahnya. 'Aaaah, lapar~' ucap _namja_ tersebut. Langsung saja kudekatinya sambil memandangnya khawatir '_Gwenchana?!_' tanyaku padanya

Ia pun kaget dan langsung duduk. 'Ini untukmu, kelihatannya kau lapar' ucapku sambil menyodorkan kantong palstik padanya. _Namja_ itu hanya menatapku heran. 'Aah ak lupa. Perkenalkan namaku Byun Baek-hyun, kau bisa memanggilku Baek-hyun' ucapku sambil membantunya berdiri. 'Perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Salam kenal' ucap _namja_ itu atau ak bisa memanggilnya Chanyeol sekarang sambil tersenyum dan menunjukan gigi putihnya

'Oooh kau temannya Lay _hyung_ y?' tanyaku padanya sambil membantunya duduk dikursi yg ad di tepi lapangan basket itu. 'Lay _hyung_?! Y ak temannya. Lalu kau siapa? Apakah kau ank baru itu?' tanyanya kepadaku

'Y ak ank baru, ak temannya Lay _hyung_ sekaligus saudaranya Kyungsoo dan Tao. Sepertinya berita ttng ank baru itu cepat meluas y' jawabku sambil tersenyum manis padanya

'Manis' ucapnya. Ak tersentak kaget 'Ma-maaf?' 'Ku bilang kau manis' ucapnya sambil tersenyum. **Blush~** kurasakan pipiku memanas. 'Eehm, te-terima kasih' jawabku sambil memalingkan wajahku dr wajah nya. Agar ia tak melihat wajahku yg sdh memanas dr td. Setelah itu ia membuka kantong plastic yg kuserahkan td, 'Ap ini? kelihatannya enk, boleh kumakan?' tanyanya padaku. Ak tersenyum 'Tentu saja kau boleh memakannya. Itu namanya **Rainbow Colored Jelly**. Itu bisa membuat tubuhmu segar kembali'

Chanyeol hanya membulatkan bibirnya. Setelah itu ia menyendok jelly itu. 'Hhmm _mashita_' jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu ia memakannya dengan lahap. Ak yg melihat hal itu hanya tertawa pelan. 'Apakah kau mw Baek-hyun? Sini ak suapi'ucapnya sambil neyodorkan sendok yg sdh ad jellynya ke mulutku

Karna tak mw menolak penawarannya, langsung kubuka mulutku. '_Khamsamida_ Chanyeol' ucapku sambil menguyah jelly yg ad di mulutku. 'Kita kan sdh akrab, kau panggil ak Yeollie saja. Nanti ak akan memanggil kau Baekkie. Setuju?'

'_Ne'_ jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya. 'ngomong-ngomong ap yg kau lakukan malam-malam begini di sekolah Baekkie?' tanyanya padaku sambil membereskan makananya. 'Yeollie, kau itu seperti ank kecil. Masak makan jelly saja celemotan' ucapku sambil tertawa

'_Jjinja?!_ Dimana? Bisakah kau membersihkannya' ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sapu tangannya padaku. Ak hanya mengangguk paham

Kuambil sapu tangannya untuk kubersihkan mulutnya. Kudekatkan badanlu ke badannya

**.**

**.**

**Deg Deg Deg**

**.**

**.**

'apa ini?! Mengapa ak berdebar-debar?!' batinku. Kukira cma ak saja yg berdebar-debar. Tenyata Yeollie juga. Langsung saja kebersihkan jelly itu dr mulutnya. Dan cepat-cepat kujauhkan badanku dr badannya

'_Kh-khamsamida_ Baekkie' ucapnya '_N-nde_'

.

.

Hening…

.

.

'Eeehhm Baekkie, bagaimana kalau ak mengantarmu pulang?' tanyanya padaku 'E-eh?'

'Ku-kupikir ini terlalu larut kalau pulang sendirian. Lagi pula sebagai tanda terima kasihku padamu. Jadi bagaimana? Kau maukan,…Baekkie?' tanyanya padaku

Ak berpikir sejenak. '_N-nde_, ak mw. Tp apakah tdk merepotkanmu, Yeollie?' tanyaku padanya. 'Aah tentu saja tdk Baekkie. Ak malah senang bisa mengantarmu' ucapnya sambil berdiri. Lalu ia membereskan barang-barangnya. Setelah itu ia mengadahkan tanganya.

'Ap?' tanyaku yg tdk mengerti madsudnya. 'ayo kita berangkat, ini sdh malam. Genggam tanganku Baekkie' ucapnya. Ak hanya diam terpaku

Karna tdk ad jawaban dariku sama sekali, ia langsung menarik tanganku lembut. Ak pun langsung berdiri. Ia menggenggamtanganku erat. 'Hangat' batinku. Tangannya benar-benar hangat. **Blush~** kurasakan pipiku memanas sekarang

.

.

'Apakah…ak menyukainya?' batinku

.

.

**Baek-hyun Pov End**

**Author POV**

Baek-hyun dan Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri parker mobil. Tangan mereka masih bertautan erat. Chanyeol mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya. Dan membukakan pintu mobil penumpang agar Baek-hyun masuk. Setelah itu Chanyeol menutupnya dan masuk ke mobil Lamborgini berwarna kuning dan garis hitam itu(bayangin aja mobilnya kyk Bumblebee di Transformer)

.

.

**Skip Time**

.

.

Terlihat di rumah Baek-hyun terparkir mobil Lamborgini berwarna kuning cerah. Baek-hyun keluar dr mobil itu bersamaan dengan Chanyeol keluar dr mobilnya.

'Terima kasih Yeollie. Maaf merepotkan' ucap Baek-hyun sambil membungkuk berkali-kali. '_Cheonma_ Baekkie, cepatlah masuk. Nanti kau kedinginan' –Chanyeol-0

'Ah baiklah, berhati-hatilah Yeollie' –Baek-hyun- 'Ne' –Chanyeol-

'Ah Yeollie, tunggu sebentar' –Baek-hyun- '_Wae_ Baek-' ucapan Chanyeol terputus karena tiba-tiba Baek-hyun mencium pipi Chanyeol **Blush~**

Pipi kedua _namja_ tersebut merona. Seperti kepiting rebus. 'I-itu sebagai tanda terima kasih ku, se-sekali lagi _khamsamida_ Yeollie'-Baekhyun- sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan berlari memasuki rumahnya.

.

**Blam**

.

Chanyeol masih terpaku di tempanya. Dia mengelus pipinya yg hbs dicium Baek-hyun td. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum. 'Aah, sepertinya ak benar-benar menyukainya' –Chanyeol- sambil tersenyum sendiri

.

.

.

**TBC**

Huwaah akhirnya chap 2 selesai. Aneh y? mian deh kalau aneh. Ff in I lbh termengarah pada BaekYeol couple. Tp nanti di chap terakhir, author usahain ad moment"nya couple Exo yg lain.

Berikan author saran dam kritikan kalian y *puppy eyes bareng Baek-hyun oppa*

**TBR = Time for Balas Ripiuw \(^o^)/ Dr ff Baby Don't Cry**

MichiMizuka: ah mian author lupa. Habis saking semangatnya sampe salah ketik. Iy kapan-kapan author bikin sequelnya. Makacih buat ripiuw dan sarannya. Ripiuw dan saran lg y *bbuing-bbuing sma Lay*

Raina94: ah mian kalau author nulisnya singkat-singkat. Hbs tiap hari nulisnya singkat-singkat._.v Author akan berusaha biar bikin ff lain ga bakalan disingkat-singhat *semangat 45*Kapan-kapan author bikin rated M nya SuLay XD. Makasih atas pujiannya. Makasih juga buat ripiuw dan kritik-kritikannya. Ripiuw lagi y *senyum ala angelicnya Suho XD*

blue sky21: mianhaeyo, author nulisnya cepet-cepet+bersemangat XD. Makasih buat saran dan ripiuwnya. Ripiuw lagi y (~^o^)~


	2. Chapter 2 rada-rada nyerempet Mv

**School Dinner**

**Cast: **BaekYeol/ChanBaek/BaekChan/dkk(?) kayaknya couple Exo lainnya g ad. _.v

**Chapther: END**

**Disclaimer: **All Cast punya SM and God, but this ff punyaku (~^o^)~

**Rating: **T/M?._.v

**Genre: **Romance, School life, OOC(?), judul sama cerita sama sekali g nyambung, Typho's, Yaoi, abal, tulisannya di singkat", pendeeek, dkk(?)

**A/N: **Mian vina baru bisa lanjutin nih ff sekarang. Vina banyak ulangan dkk. Sekali lagi, kalau kalian belum ngerti sama nih ff, tanya aja ne? dari pada udh baca tapi ga tau madsudnya. Vina ga ngegigit koq XD Oh satu lg, vina g tau y ini ratenya tetep T ato M. disini ad scenenya BaekYeol couple **_MAU _****nge'this' and nge'that'**. Ingat ya msh **_MAU_**. Jadi g keintinya XD. Tolong tetap beri vina saran dan kritik-kritikannya ne :3.

**PLEASE NO PLAGIAT, NO BASH, DKK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME OR CHARA IN HERE?! JUST LEAVE IT *ngasah golok XD***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Exo BaekYeol Shipper present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**School Dinner**

**~Exo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah sudah datang. Mari kita intip kota yang sudah aktif hari ini. _Seoul_, kota ini sudah aktif pagi ini. Terlihat banyak orang-orang yang tergesa-gesa untuk berangkat ke kantor atau pun ke sekolah. Mari(lagi) kita intip sebuah rumah yang tidak besar, tapi berkesan mewah

Terlihat namja manis nan imut menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya dia akan bangun sebentar lagi. Ternyata benar, namja manis nan imut itu pun bangun dan mengusap-usap matanya imut(lagi). Lalu ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut(lagi)

Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh dirinya dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat sekolah hari ini. Ia bercermin sebentar untuk melihat wajah cantiknya sambil merapikan seragam yang ia kenakan

"Baekhyun, cepat turun. Ayo kita sarapan" panggil seorang _namja_ yang bernama Heechul. Ia adalah _eomma_ Baekhyun. "_ne eomma_" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengambil ranselnya yang ada di meja belajarnya. Dan bergegas turun ke bawah

Terlihat 3 namja sedang duduk manis di meja makan. Ada Hankyung, _appa_ dari Baekhyun sekaligus suami Heechul, _eomma _Baekhyun, Kyungsoo yang sedang meletakkan sarapan di meja makan dan Tao yg sedang memakan sarapannya

"hhmm…sepertinya sarapan hari ini akan cepat habis juga" ucap Hankyung sambil menjilat bibir atasnya

Heechul yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum senang. Setelah selesai, mereka berkumpul di meja makan dan sarapan bersama-sama. Hankyung yang harus pergi kerja pagi-pagi memakan sarapannya dengan _sedikit _tergesa-gesa

Setelah itu Heechul membereskan meja makan yang dibantu oleh Kyungsoo. Tao sdh berangkat dari tadi, karna ia hrs mengurus jadwal latian _wushu_nya. Baekhyun sedang ada di ruang tengah. Ia menunggu Kyungsoo untuk berangkat sekolah bersama-sama

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berpamitan dengan _eomma_nya

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, bukankah itu Kai?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk _namja_ tampan berkulit tan –ia sedang bersandar di sebelah motornya- yang ada di depan rumah mereka

"Kai, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada _namja_ tersebut –Kai-

"aku hanya ingin mengantarmu ke sekolah Soo _baby_" ucap Kai

"tapi…bagaimana dengan Baekhyun _hyung_"

"tenang saja Kyungsoo. Aku bisa berangkat dengan bus. Kau berangkat saja dengan Kai" ucap Baekhyun kepada Kai

"_gomawo hyung_. Tapi, _hyung _tdk usah naik bus. Nanti akan ada yang mengantarkanmu" ucap Kai sambil tersenyum

"_mwoo?_ Siapa Kai?" tanya Baekhyun

"itu…" ucap Kai sambil menengok kebelakang

Telihat mobil Lamborgini berwarna kuning dengan garis hitam#bayangin aj mobilnya Bumblebee di Transformer ne?#berjalan kearah rumah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat mobil itu terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa 'dia' akan mengantarkan Baekhyun ia dan 'seseorang' tersebut baru kenal.

Mobil tersebut berhenti dibelakang motor hitam Kai –Kai membawa motor yg gede itu lo reader-reader sekalian-

Setelah mobil mewah tersebut terparkir, keluar seorang _namja_ yg tampan dan tinggi. Ia tersenyum kearah _namja_ yg manis nan imut –Baekhyun-

"hai, apakah aku terlambat?" tanya Chanyeol –_namja_ yg tadi barusan keluar mobil lamborgini berwarna kuning tadi-

"hampir _hyung_" jawab Kai cuek kepada Chanyeol

"hehehe…_mianhae_ Kai" ucap Chanyeol kepada Kai sambil tersenyum

"aish…Soo _baby_, ayo kita berangkat. Kau tdk mau kita terlambat _eoh_?" ucap Kai kepada Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis

"hhmm…_ne_. Baekhyun _hyung_, aku duluan ne? Pai-pai~" ucap Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun yg melihat hal itu, hanya tersenyum dan membalas lambaian Kyungsoo padanya

"Baekkie, ayo kita berangkat juga. Kau juga tdk mau kita terlambat kan?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun

"hhmm…baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat"

Setelah itu Chanyeol membukakan pintu kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengucapkan '_gomawo_' dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Chanyeol

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In the car**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekkie, café yg ada di sebelah rumahmu itu punyamu ya?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menengokkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun. Tp setelah itu ia melihat kedepan

"_ne_, café tersebut adalah punya keluarga kami. Ngomong-ngomong, jangan panggil aku 'Baekkie' Chanyeol. Nama manis itu terlalu manis untukku" ucap Baekhyun dengan pipi yg merona

"_wae_? Baekkie memang manis kan?" ucap Chanyeol dan mengusap pipi putih nan mulus Baekhyun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deg Deg**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jantung Baekhyun berdetang kencang. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas sekarang akibat tangan besar nan hangat Chanyeol mengusap pipinya. Ia pun menutup mukanya dengan kedua tanganya yg mungil

Chanyeol yg melihat hal tersebut pun tersenyum. Ia pun memegang tangan Baekhyun untuk menyingkirkan tangan mungil tersebut dari wajah manis Baekhyun

Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun dan mengarahkan wajah manis Baekhyun agar bisa dilihat oleh Chanyeol

"lihatlah Baekkie, wajahmu itu memang manis. Apalagi pipimu ini merona, kau tambah manis Baekkie" ucap atau goda Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun

Chanyeol kembali menatap lurus kedepan sambil tersenyum kemenangan

Baekhyun benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Baekkie, kapan-kapan boleh aku ke cafému?"

"tentu saja blh Chanyeol. Knp tdk?"

"hahaha…baiklah. Oh y, jangan memanggilku 'Chanyeol'. Aku kan sdh menyuruhmu untuk mamanggilku 'Yeollie'"

"hhmm…a-aku bukannya tdk mau mamanggilmu dengan sebutan itu. Hanya saja, jujur a-aku malu memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu. Ka-karena terkesan ki-kita se-seperti orang pa-pac-"

"pacaran madsudmu?" potong Chanyeol. Ia sekilas melihat Baekhyun yg tertunduk malu. Ia pun tertawa

"aku…selalu menganggapmu sebagai pacarmu. Apakah itu salah Baekkie?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BLUSH~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seketika itu juga, muka Baekhyun memanas. Ia kembali menutup mukanya

"_omoo~ neomo-neomo kyepta~~"_ ucap Chanyeol dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun

"aaah hahit hanyeol(sakit Chanyeol)"

"hahaha…aku tidak akan melepaskan cubitanku sebelum kau memanggilku 'Yeollie' "

"alaso-alaso…Yeollie(_araseo-araseo_)"

"hahaha…" tawa Chanyeol

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skip Time**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun sdh duduk manis di kelasnya, ia menantap lurus kedepan. Tp ia tak focus dengan pelajarannya. Melainkan atas kejadian tadi pagi

**.**

**.**

**_Flashback on_**

**Setelah mobil Chanyeol terparkir, ia langsung berlari kearah pintu satunya untuk membukakan pintu mobil tersebut**

**Setelah itu ia menutup pintu tersebut dan menggandeng seorang ****_namja_**** manis**

**Mereka berdua berjalan di koridor untuk menuju kelas. Baekhyun –****_namja _****manis yg sedang digandeng Chanyeol- terlihat menundukkan kepalanya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar siswa siswi ****_Seoul School _****membicarakan tentang dirinya '****_omoo, mereka romantis sekali' 'kyaaa mereka manis' 'waah harus diabadikan nih *sambil ngeluarin kamera* #ini author XD#' _****itulah yg didengar Baekhyun**

**Muka Baekhyun sdh seperti ikan rebus #kepiting udh sering/udh ****_mainstream_****#**

**Chanyeol sudah senyum-senyum dari tadi #dasar jail-_-#dibakar# setelah mereka sampai di kelas. Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun ke bangkunya. Sebelum ia ke kelasnya, Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Hal tersebut membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah kembali #perasaan Baekhyun koq merona muluk ya-_-**

**Setelah itu Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun membalasnya**

**.**

**.**

Setiap Baekhyun memikirkan hal tersebut ia selalu tersenyum 'haah, mungkin aku benar-benar menyukainya. Mudah-mudahan, ia juga menyukaiku' batin Baekhyun

Tenang Baekhyun, kisah cintamu tidak akan menyedihkan. Melainkan 'menyenangkan' XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun, tolong nanti setelah pulang sekolah kau kekantorku _ne_" ucap Sooyoung _sonsaengnim_

"kalau boleh tau, untuk apa ya _sonsaengnim_?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Sooyoung _sonsaengnim_

"aku ingin kau membantuku membereskan dokumen-dokumenku. Kau maukan?" ucap Sooyoung _sonsaengnim _sambil memelas-_-

"ba-baiklah _sonsaengnim_" ucap Baekhyun pasrah

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KRIIIIING KRIIIIIING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel tanda sekolah usai pun berbunyi. Siswa siswi _Seoul School_ pun berhamburan keluar. Tapi tidak untuk _namja_ manis satu ini. Ia berjalan malas kearah perpustakaan sambil membawa dokumen-dokumen

Ia bukannya tidak mau membantu gurunya, hanya saja ia sudah berjanji kepada _eomma_nya untuk membantu nya di café nanti #waaah Baekhyun ank rajin XD#

**CEKLEK**

Ia membuka pintu perpustakaan. Ruangan tersebut sangat sepi. Ia berjalan ke salah satu meja yg dekat dengan jendela

Setelah itu ia segera membereskan dokumen-dokumen tersebut. 'kukira sulit, ternyata gampang sekali' batin Baekhyun

**_30 menit kemudian_**

'ini memang gampang, tapi…kenapa banyak sekali' batin Baekhyun frustasi. Sudah setengah jam ia di perpus, tapi pekerjaannya tdk selesai-selesai. Ia berhenti sejenak, stelah itu ia memasang _earphone_ nya untuk mendengarkan lagu

Setelah menemukan lagu yg ia cari, ia menekan kata '_play_'

_Girl  
I can't explain what I feel  
Ou Oh Yeah  
My baby, baby, baby, baby  
Yeah~Yeah_

Haruga machi ilbunchorom neukkyojige mandeulji  
Nomanisseumyon yonghwasoge juingong  
Nol borodallyoganeun eksyonsinirado jjigeulgot chorom  
Nan machi yongungi dwen gotchorom  
Non nege wanbyok  
Sangsanghebwasso  
Hamkkeramyon ottolkka Yeah

Nan noman gwenchantago malhejumyon modu wanbyokhe  
Oh baby

_I lost my mind  
Noreul choeummannasseultte  
No hanappego modeungoseun Get in slow motion  
Nege marhejwo ige sarangiramyon  
Meil geudewa  
Sumaneun gamjong deureul lanwojugo bewogamyo  
Ssaugo ulgo anajugo  
Nege marhejwo ige sarangiramyon_

**CEKLEK**

Baekhyun tdk mendengar bahwa pintu perpus dibuka. Ia terlalu focus pada dokumen-dokumen tersebut dan lagunya. Terlihat dari ia menyanyikan lagu tersebut

_Namja_ yg membuka pintu perpus tadi menutup pintu perpus dengan perlahan-lahan. Ia berjalan dengan mengendap-endap

Ia mendengar ada orang yg sedang bernyanyi pelan. Setelah ia ke sumber suara ia melihat _namja _mungil nan manis sedang melakukan sebuah pekerjaan dan bernyanyi pelan

_Namja_ tersebut tersenyum atau…eehm…menyeringai? Ia berjalan pelan kearah _namja_ mungil nan manis tersebut

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEP**

Baekhyuntersentak kaget. Ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan besar yang sedang memeluk pinggang rampingnya erat

Saat ia mau melihat kebelakang, ia mendengar suara om-om _ralat_ _bass_ yg sangat sangaaat ia kenal

"apa yg kau lakukan _eoh_?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Ia menghirup aroma strawberry Baekhyun

"hhm…aku se-sedang membantu Sooyoung _sonsaengnim_ membereskan dokumen-dokumennya. Ka-kau sendiri apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia ingin melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, tetapi kekuatan Chanyeol lbh besar darinya

"aku…sedang menunggumu" ucap Chanyeol dan mengecup pipi putih Baekhyun. Pipi Baekhyun pun merona

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat hal itu. Setelah itu ia melepaskan _earphone_ Baekhyun dan membalik badan Baekhyun agar menghadap padanya

Ia tersenyum. Baekhyun pun menundukkan kepalanya agar tidak bertatapan Chanyeol

Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun. Ia mempertipis jarak dikeduanya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan Chanyeol juga menatap mata Baekhyun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chuu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya bibir dari kedua insan tersebut bertemu. Chanyeol hanya menempelkan bibirnya. Setelah beberapa menit, ia menjilati bibir Baekhyun. Merasa belum puas, ia menekan tengkuk Baekhyun un tuk memperdalam ciumnya. Ia menggigit bibir Baekhyun

Setelah bibir Baekhyun terbuka, lidah Chanyeol segera memasuki gua hangat Baekhyun. Ia mengansen gigi Baekhyun dan menggilitiki mulut langit Baekhyun. Ia pun menekan-nekan lidah sang tuan rumah untuk ikut berpesta(?)

Baekhyun yg merasa lidahnya ditekan-tekan pun ikut berpesta juga. Chanyeol pun tersenyum dalam hati, ia melilit, menggigit, dan menghisap lidah Baekhyun

Ia merasakan bahwa kadar oksigen Baekhyun habis, lagsung melepas tautan bibir mereka

"hosh..hosh..hosh" Baekhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya, Chanyeol mengusap bibir Baekhyun yg basah dengan ibu jarinya

"hah..hah..Yeollie ap-apa yg kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun dan menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum

Lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun "kita tadi melakukan _french kiss. _kau mau tau, mengapa aku melakukan tadi?" jawab dan tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun

Baekhyun pun menganggukkan kepalanya

"aku melakukan hal tersebut karna...aku menyukaimu. S_aranghae, jeongmael saranghae _" ucap Chanyeol. Setelah ia mengucapkan hal tersebut -atau lebih tepatnya menyatakan cintanya- Chanyeol mencium telinga Baekhyun. Ia tidak hanya menciumnya, tapi ia juga menjilat dan menggigitnya. Lalu ia kulum telinga Baekhyun

"aah~ Ye...Yeollieh ap-apa yang kauuuh lakukan _e-eooh_?" desah Baekhyun

Chanyeol menyeringai

Setelah puas dengan telinga Baekhyun, ia berpindah ke leher putih Baekhyun

"Baekkie~ kau sangat manis...slurp slurp" ucap Chanyeol sambil menjilati leher Baekhyun

"aaah~ Ye-Yeollieeh ngggh" Baekhyun pasrah, ia hanya bisa mendesah dan menyebut nama kesayangan Chanyeol

Chanyeol mencium, menjilat, dan menggigit leher Baekhyun sampai menimbulkan warna keungu-unguan. Salah satu tangan Chanyeol membuka kancing seragam Baekhyun

Setelah ia membuka _semua _kancing seragam Baekhyun, ia menjilat mulutnya sendiri dan meneguk liarnya kasar

Bagaimana tidak, badan Baekhyun yg sangat putih nan menggoda sudah terpampang nyata(?) dihadapannya

Baekhyun pun menutup mukanya, ia sangat malu. Bagaimana tidak ia _half naked_ dihadapan orang yg ia sukai

Chanyeol mencium dan menjilati dada Baekhyun. Setelah puas ia mengulum nipple mungil Baekhyun yg menggoda

Baekhyun pun meremas, mendesah sexy, dan menyebut nama kesayangan Chanyeol

"aah~ Ye-Yeollieeh~ ngggh~ aah~" hanya kata-kata tersebut yg bisa diucapkan Baekhyun

Tangan Chanyeol yg sedang tdk ada pekerjaan(?) memilin nipple Baekhyun yg satunya

"Ye-Yeollieeeh~ aaah~ pe-pelaaan pelan ngggh~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekkie, kita kan sudah melakukan 'itu'. Meskipun tidak keintinya sih. Aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Maukah kau...menjadi _namjaching_ku?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun

Mereka sekarang sedang ada di lapangan basket. Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Baekhyun? oh pekerjaannya sdh selesai dan sekarang sdh tertata rapi di meja Sooyoung _sonsaengnim_

"eehm...ak-aku mau Yeollie. Karna me-memang dari awal aku sudah menyukaimu" jawab Baekhyun sambil mukanya memerah

"yeee..." ucap Chanyeol dan memeluk Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia pun membalas pelukan Chanyeol

"_saranghae _Baekkie, _jeongmael saranghae_" ucap Chanyeol dan mencium puncuk kepala Baekhyun

"_nado _Yeollie, _nado saranghae_" ucap Baekhyun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KRUYUUK~ #pokoknya suara perut laper bunyi._.v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tersentak kaget, sedangkan Chanyeol ia tersenyum GJ "kau belum makan Yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun

"_ne_" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum GJ-_-

"kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi _eoh_? aku punya makanan yg kubuat tadi waktu pelajaran memasak. Namanya **Agar-agar Susu**. Makanan ini bisa membuat tubuhmu segar kembali Yeollie' ucap Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan sebuah makanan yg menggunggah selera

"tapi...aku sudah kenyang Baekkie" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai

"_mwoo?! _td kau bilang belum makan"

"melihat mukamu yg manis sdh membuat ku kenyang. Lagi pula...tadi aku kan sudah 'memakanmu' " ucap Chanyeol semakin menyeringai

**Blush~**

Muka Baekhyun seperi ikan rebus sekarang. Tadi Chanyeol bilang ap? 'memakannya' ooh mengingat kejadian tadi membuat muka Baekhyun merah padam. Baekhyun pun menundukkan kepalanya

"hahaha..." Chanyeol tertawa melihat hal tersebut

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Fin~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author: waah akhirnya 'School Dinner' selesai juga *tebar bunga+ngadain sungkeman(?)*

Chanyeol; woi thor, koq nge'this' and nge'that'nya g ad *ngacungin golok*

Author: wooo woles men woles. gue kan udh bilang, disini ada scenenya elo _**MAU **_**nge'this' and nge'that'nya**. Bukan elo ngelakuin** nge'this and nge'that'**

Chanyeol; trus kapan gue ama temen-temen gue **nge'this' and nge'that'nya**?

Kris, Suho, Chen, Kai, Sehun: SETUJUUU

Author; kapan-kapan *sambil balik kebelakang mau pulang*

Seme Exo: WOOOOI

Author: hadeeeh iye-iye. nanti hbs gue selesai UTS, gue bikinin. Judulnya 'Im your Boyfriend, Im your Vampire' tapi masih lama. kan hbs UTS masih ad remidinya

Seme Exo: okeee *ngacungin jempol*

Seme Exo langsung ngeliatin uke-uke mereka 'bersiap-siaplah kalian' batin mereka sambil menyeringai

Uke-uke Exo langsung bergidik ngeri

Author?! udh pulang dari tadi XD

Fin #cerita paan nih-_-

Makasih buat yg udh ngebaca  
+ngeripiuw XD Vina seneng banget baca ripiuw-ripiuw kalian

Oh y satu lagi, vina mau tanya ttng ultahnya Exo couple donk. Yg tau kasih tau ne. Offical couple ne. Gomawo

Ripiuw joseyo *nebarin foto BaekYeol lagi gandengan*

**TBR = Time fo Bales Ripiuw**

= gomawo atas pujiannya. Ini kurang panjang ya? Mian XD author masih dalam masa pembelajaran #eeaaa# resepnya nanti author kirimi di PM aj ne :3 gomawo udh ripiuw, ripiuw lagi ne :3

ByunnieKou = gomawo atas pujiannya dan sarannya. Author akan berusaha biar g typho lagi *semangat 45* ripiuw lagi ne :3

Nurfadillah = ini kurang panjang ya? Mian klo kurang panjang, author masih dalam masa pembelajaran #eeaaa# chingu BaekYeol shipper y? waa sama XD ripiuw lagi ne :3


End file.
